Never Get a Break
by mgaleaz8
Summary: BASED OFF: Your Turn. Bree Stilinski is Stiles' twin sister. They defeated the Kanima and saved Jackson. It's finally summer and after London she decides to spend some time in Mystic Falls. She imagines it's a break from all the drama in her life, but little did she know, she will never get a break.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change. I'm a witch. My twin brother is a human. My best friend since pre-school is a werewolf. The new girl who is taking part in her family business of hunting werewolves. My other best friend who can't seem to help but find bodies every turn she takes. The stereotypical high school jock who happens to be my other best friend, was a homicidal lizard, now he's a werewolf. I need a break. It's summer. I just got back from England. Now I'm in Mystic Falls. A small town similar to Beacon Hills. Maybe too similar. Now everything's gonna change. _

* * *

I hugged my jacket closer to me as I walked through the street of Mystic Falls. I never expected it to be to cold. I had just gotten back from England when I visited Jackson, my family knew I wouldn't be back for another month so I decided to pick a random place to go. I did a spell and it lured me here. I rented an apartment in town about an hour ago and decided to take a walk around town. I was still learning how to control my powers. I was walking downtown when I thought I felt someone following me. I shook off the feeling and decided it was time to head back to my apartment. I saw a restaurant called The Mystic Grill. I went in to get directions, it was late and I saw a boy with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair scrubbing the table with no one else in there.

"Hello?" I called out hoping to get their attention.

"Oh hey, we're closed but I guess I can brew you up a coffee if you wanted one." He offered kindly and I smiled at him as I walked in farther.

"No it's fine-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Look, you seem pretty tired. Let me get you some coffee. On the house." He said and I smiled at him as I walked up to the bar and took a seat. "Do you have a name?"

"Bree." I answered leaning my elbows on the table as he brewed up some coffee. "Oh and extra sugar, please."

"I'm Matt." He told me and I smiled at him as he handed me a coffee. "Where you from?"

"How did you know I wasn't from around here?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Pretty small town, everyone knows everyone." He told me laughing a bit as he began scrubbing the bar counter again.

"Just like Beacon Hills. I'm from California." I told him taking a sip of the coffee.

"California? What brings you here?" He asked and I scoffed at him slightly.

"If you've been through what I've been through, you'd want a break." I said sighing as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Try me." He challenged me as he smiled a bit.

"Hm okay. Challenge accepted. My mother died, my best friend died, I was attacked by a wild animal twice, I ran through the woods naked for two days with my best friend and don't remember a thing about it, I was stalked and shot by the same person, do I need to continue? 'Cause I can. For like, an hour." I said pointedly.

"No, no I'm good." He said laughing and I smiled at him. "Let me take a shot though, my mom is a drunk who I haven't seen in a little over a year, my dad is dead, my girlfriend died, my best friend died-"

"I got it. Both our lives suck." I said laughing and he nodded at me with a smile and I fInished my drink. "Well I better be getting back. "Thanks for the coffee and listening to me ramble, I really needed to get that out of my system."

"Hey it's no problem. Stop by tomorrow I'll introduce you to some of my friends." He said and I smiled at him before I walked out the door. I realized I never got directions so I walked back in.

"One more favor, do you know how to get to 45 Kingstreet?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Uh yeah," He said nodding Ashe scratched his forehead in consideration. "Yeah there's a short cut, take a left from here, go down the alley and then another left and then walk another block and you're there."

"Thanks!" I yelled as I walked back out. I turned left and began walking down the alley. I got the feeling of being watched again but shook it off. I was half way through the alley when I suddenly felt someone clamp their hand over my mouth. I tried to scream into it but it was no use. They through me against a wall and I grunted in pain as I felt my head hit the wall first. I slowly looked up and saw two guys standing there in masks and they both had knives. I tried scooting backwards but my back only hit the wall causing me to groan in pain again. "Get away from me." I said weakly as I brushed the hair from my face but they only chuckled at me as they advanced towards me. I reached my hand out and opened my mouth to chant a spell. I didn't have time I react when I saw one of the raise their knife and bring it down on my shoulder and I screamed in pain.

"Quiet!" One of the hissed at me and I scoffed at him one of them reached their hand towards me and I used my mind to send his knife crumbling to the ground and I did the same with the second.

"Not so big and scary when a seventeen year old beats you at your own game, hm?" I asked pointedly and I began to slowly get up before one of the backhanded me and I fell to the ground. I felt something in my mouth an I spit it out and saw a red substance on the ground. Blood. One of the grabbed me roughly by the chin and raised me up so I looked him in the eyes and I glared at him. I suddenly felt a rushing feeling and I would've fought back if I hadn't gotten the wind knocked out if me. This was because of the fight, this was something else. Something supernatural. He raised his hand to slap me but suddenly he was ripped away from me. I looked around in confusion as did the other guy. I saw a loud thump in front of me and saw him lying in front of me not moving, he was dead. I got my breath back and the other guy raised his knife, ready to attack when I saw a blur run into him and shove him into a wall. The guy tried to fight back but the stranger did something surprising. He reached into his chest and ripped his heart out. I gasped in shock as he threw him into a car. The alarm started to blare and I scoffed in annoyance as I flicked out my wrist and the alarm immediately went off. I heard someone hum in amusement and I smirked slightly. I looked at the person who saved me and I saw two men standing there. One ran over to me and I jumped at how quickly he moved. He bit into his wrist and I saw blood seep out of his wrist. He offered it to me and I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion.

"It will help you heal." He told me with a thick British accent.

"I can heal on my own just fine." I said as I attempted to get up but stumbled back into the wall.

"It'll be quicker than what you're used to." He told me with a smug smirk. I let out a long breath as I hesitantly took his wrist up and held it up to my mouth. He nodded at me and I put his wrist in my mouth and began to suck his blood. It tasted metallic and disgusting but I slowly began to feel better. I furrowed eyebrows in confusion as I felt my wounds heal. "There we are love." He said stroking my hair and I pulled away as I got up.

"What are you?" I asked cutting to the chase.

"I'm a hybrid, half werewolf- half vampire." He told me proudly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Vampires?" I asked skeptically and he nodded at me.

"Yes, my brother Elijah over there is a vampire as well." He said gesturing to the man in a suit and I gave him a small wave. "And we know what you are as well." He told me as I wrapped my arms around myself and gave the hybrid a disbelieving look.

"Oh really?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course. I know a powerful witch when I see one." He told me softly as I smirked at him ame I raised my chin defiantly.

"How old are you?"

"Well Brianna, me and my brother are a little over a thousand years old, give or take." He said and my eyes widened in disbelief. "We're the oldest creatures on earth."

"First of all, most people call me Bree. And also, how do you know my name?" I asked reluctantly.

"Your name is one of the very few things know. Like your twin brother, Stiles and your father. Your friends Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Derek's little pack. Not to mention Scott who I see as more than a little friend. I know how you turned, you were bit by Peter Hale on a lacrosse field on the night of a school dance. I know everything. We've kept close tabs." He told me and I took a few moments to take in all the information.

"So why did you save me? I'm seventeen you're over a thousand years old. Yes I'm a witch but, you must've met plenty of powerful witches in your time. Why me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well not only are you young and beautiful, but you are incredibly strong. You're powerful. We could need a witch like you." He said and I thought about it for a moment before I nodded.

"I will under one condition. You help me master my magic." I said confidently and he nodded at me. "And I don't believe I caught your name."

"Niklaus. But you can call me Klaus."

* * *

I walked into The Mystic Grill the next day with a confident smirk. I was an ali with the most powerful creature on earth. And now I knew there were vampires. I knew what they felt like so I could sense if they were close or not. Jackson had called me late last night asking if I was okay. I missed him already. I wore jeans, a tank top, and my high heel boots today. I walked into the grill and I saw Matt talking to some of his friends. I walked up to them with a smile.

"Oh hey, Bree!" Matt called out giving me a smile as I wiggled my fingers at him and walked over. "So here are the people I was talking about yesterday. This is Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, and Bonnie." He told me pointing to each of them.

"So this is the person he couldn't shut up about today, he was dying for us to meet you. He said you had quite the past." The man with jet black hair said with a smirk who I thought was Damon.

"You could say that." I said scoffing as I took a seat at the table next to Caroline and Stefan.

"Well, we're all listening." He said and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You really wanna know?" I asked and they all shared a look before nodding. I opened my mouth to choke them when I got a rushing feeling and I felt the air get knocked out of me.

"Bree are you alright?" I heard Stefan ask in a concerned tone and I suddenly began to choke and gasp for air. I heard them calling out my names. I knew this feeling. I got it when Klaus and Elijah saved me. I slowly got my breath back as I stared at them all in shock.

"Vampires." I whispered quietly so only they could hear.

"How did you know about us?" Damon asked no longer having a smirk on his handsome face.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a witch." I said shaking my head in disbelief as I saw them gaping at me. "There's more of you?"

"What do you mean 'more of you'?" Caroline questioned me as I looked at her hesitantly.

"Uh last night I was attacked by some people and two guys um... Klaus and Elijah. They saved me." I told the, and their eyes widened at my words.

"You know them?" Elena questioned me and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I mean they're with you guys right?" I asked not really knowing how it worked with vampires.

"Clearly you know nothing about how this supernatural stuff works, since you're a witch they usually travel alone." Bonnie said and I scoffed as I started laughing. "Was it something I said?"

"Sweetheart. I've known about the supernatural since I was six. You may have heard of the Hale house fire a few years ago, I was best friends with their family. I knew about werewolves then. I was best friends with a were-coyote. My best friend Scott got bit by a werewolf at the beginning of last year, my twin brother Stiles is somehow still a human and uses a baseball bat as a weapon. My other best friend Allison hunts werewolves, another one of my friends Lydia finds dead bodies wherever she goes without even trying. The creepy ass but softy once you get to know him Derek Hale who is the alpha of our pack. The jackass at the school Jackson who happens to be my best friend was a homicidal lizard who was being controlled by my freaky stalker Matt who also shot me and I had to watch Jackson as he died in my arms twice and is now a werewolf in London. My mom died when I was ten, my dad can barely pay the bills. I've had more friends come die and come back to life than half the shows on ABC Family. I'm in a pack of werewolves, witches, and god knows what else. Scott is easy to persuade. Even if you murderer a village he would convince Derek to let you join. But don't underestimate us. We're powerful and can take anything. So I think I know a bit about the supernatural. But I'm just wondering if you do, I mean... Do you even know what a Kanima is? Or an alpha, beta, or omega? Or what bestiary's are? Or that there are different types of werewolves? Hm?" I questioned and they all stayed silent. "Don't question me. I've been through more than you'll ever know."

"Wow." Elena said with shock lacing her voice.

"Has anybody ever told you, that you talk a lot for a tiny person?" Damon asked and Elena whacked her shoulder but I simply smirked at him. I raised my eyebrows at him as I put a spell on him. He opened his mouth to talk bit I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part, mind repeating?" I asked sarcastically and Damon struggled to speak. "I put a spell on you so you wouldn't be able to talk 'cause has anyone ever told you, you talk a lot." I told him mockingly and he kept trying to talk. "Keep trying to talk your jaw will shatter soon."

"I like her." Caroline stated and I smiled warmly at her.

"Just take the spell off him." Bonnie told me and I rolled my eyes before flicking my wrist and his mouth snapped open.

"What's wrong Bonnie? Scared the new witch in town will take your role as Mystic Falls Witch?" Damon asked her in amusement and she glared at him heatedly.

"On second thought, Bree?" She said getting my attention and not taking her eyes off Damon. "Put the spell back on."

"Gladly!" I said brightly as I started to do the spell but Stefan cut me off.

"As much as I would love to watch this happen, you said you were a witch. Were you born one or did something else happen?" He asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"Oh I was turned. I was always eventually gonna be a witch but this gave me an extra spark of power. But I got turned by an alpha. The leader of a pack of werewolves. Beta's are in the pack, they're followers. And omegas are the lone wolves. Travel on their own. But anyways, it was the night of the school dance and me and Lydia were looking for my date on the lacrosse field and suddenly, I heard Stiles screaming my name. Telling me to run. I started to, and that's when I saw Lydia get bit. She didn't know about the supernatural, I tried to keep her out of it. Then Peter bit me. He uh... He slashed us and we had to go to the hospital. We were unconscious. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time. Its either become a werewolf or you die no door number three. It's never happened and it's never been heard of, but them there was the three of us. Me, Lydia, and Jackson. We were immune. Jackson still turned in the end, but sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are. I guess he was a snake. And if something happens in your past the bite can be delayed, like Jackson, he um, his mom died the day before his birthday. They had to literally take him out of his mothers dead body. And I'm a witch, and I'm really not surprised about that if you stick with me long enough you'll figure out that's very true, and we still have no idea what Lydia is. But that's how I was turned, and I guess, if I'm gonna be here for the next few weeks, you might as well know what happened from the beginning." I said letting out a shaky breath and Caroline rubbed my hand sympathetically and I smiled at her. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

**Tell me what you think! And if I should continue or not! REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and tell me ships, who you want together etc. OH AND: In teen wolf this takes place between season 2 and 3a. And in tvd, this takes place between season 3 and 4. BUT ELENA IS A HUMAN SHE DIDNT DIE YET ALRIGHT? REVIEW PLEASE! And sorry for the short chapter it's the beginning do it has to be somewhat short! **


	2. Never Can Escape

_I'm human. Until that night. Now everything's gonna change. I'm a witch. My twin brother is a human. My best friend since pre-school is a werewolf. The new girl who is taking part in her family business of hunting werewolves. My other best friend who can't seem to help but find bodies every turn she takes. The stereotypical high school jock who happens to be my other best friend, was a homicidal lizard, now he's a werewolf. I need a break. It's summer. I just got back from England. Now I'm in Mystic Falls. A small town similar to Beacon Hills. Maybe too similar. Now everything's gonna change. _

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. The sun's rays were seeping through my window and I blocked my eyes with my hand to avoid being blinded by the light. I groaned before I threw the covers off my body and rolled out of my bed. It was Klaus. I rolled my eyes before answering. "Hey Klaus, what's up?"

"Good morning love, I'm outside of your apartment. Get ready and we'll go to a clearing in the woods to work on your magic." He told me with his thick British accent.

"Do I even want to know how you know where I live?" I asked shaking my head as I laughed a bit.

"Like I said. Close tabs. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He told me before hanging up. I stared at my phone before I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair. I walked to my closet tiredly. I reached in and grabbed a tank top and skinny jeans. I slipped on a pair of boot heels before walking over to the mirror. I nodded in approval before flipping my hair around to make it look nicer. I grabbed phone and walked out the door with keys in my hand. I felt my phone buzz and I looked down. It was Stefan. I frowned in confusion and I opened the text.

_Hey, could you meet me my place? I gave the address to you yesterday._

I sighed and replied saying I would be there in ten minutes. I texted Klaus telling him in an hour or so I would meet him but I had an errand to run first. He complied and I drove myself to Stefan's house. I got out and walked up the steps. I rang the doorbell and shifted as I waited for him to open the door. I smiled at him as I walked through the door.

"Really? You invited chatter box over?" Damon asked in annoyance and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I hope you realize I can do so much more than shut your mouth." I reminded him pointedly.

"Oh I am counting on it." Damon told me with a wink as he gave me a cocky smirk and I scoffed at him.

"Look Damon, I need to talk to Bree. You can either leave or stay." Stefan said sighing as I sat down on the couch crossing my legs. I heard Damon sigh before he sat across from me with Stefan and I smirked happily. "So you told us about yourself yesterday and your whole story. We told you ours with Klaus, and the rest of the originals. So why do you still trust them?"

"If it weren't for them I would either be dead or scarred for life. Literally. I could be kidnapped and tortured right now. They saved my life. You can understand where I'm coming from, I mean come on. Has there really been no time where someone you don't really like saved your lives?" I asked skeptically and they looked down. "Exactly. I've had my fair share of that."

"Okay and but uh... You do realize he's the reason half our friends are dead, right?" Stefan asked me leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I can relate. A lot of people are dead because of me." I said getting slightly choked up, I cleared my throat and looked down. "I um... I've always thought if I had found my powers earlier, I could've saved my mother. She had this dementia that can only hit teenagers. She had it her whole life. It's called frontotemporal dementia. She uh... Slowly forgot everything. I still remember the day I walked into her room and... She didn't remember me." I said pulling my lips in and fighting the tears that formed in my eyes. "She um... She actually started screaming and freaking out. I would always visit her and she would scream and one night... A few weeks later it was too much. She died. She saw me and she freaked out and she died. It was my fault." I said letting an involuntary tear roll down my case but I hastily wiped it away. "And then there was the guy at the video store... Me and Jackson were trying to find a movie to watch and we came across his body. If we had just gotten there five minutes earlier, the alpha wouldn't have killed him. And then the guy at the school, the janitor. He was pushing us out the door when he was pulled back and killed... Well murdered actually. If I had found my powers I could've busted open the door. And then Matt, yes I know he stalked me and he shot me but I really can't help but think that I could've saved him. I know he killed all those people but no one really deserves to die. And then Jackson. He died in my arms twice. I had to watch my best friend die, and all I could do is just sit there. I'm sorry if I trust Klaus because I can relate. I'm not in control of my magic and I'm gonna kill someone. I dread that day. Because I can feel it. I can feel something dark running through my veins and I'm worried if I killed someone, then the darkness might takeover. I hallucinated my mother telling me I was a monster. That I wasn't good enough. So, I guess I can relate to feeling like a monster. That's why I trust him." I finished with silent tears running down my face. I slowly looked at Stefan and Damon and saw them staring at me with sympathetic and slightly shocked eyes. "I'm gonna go." I said getting up. I rushed to the door as I went to reach for the door handle when I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Bree." A soft voice said and I saw Stefan standing there. I looked up at him as I pulled my lips in to keep from crying out. He pulled me into his arms and I fell into his embrace. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I quietly cried into his arms, letting out a few gasps for breath. "It's okay. It'll be okay." He told me kissing the top of my head.

* * *

I walked out of my apartment after I finished cleaning myself up. Klaus had agreed to meet me in the woods. I rushed into the elevator and saw a man staring at the ground in a black leather jacket. I shifted uncomfortably as I waited for the main lobby. The doors opened and I saw no one was around. I smelt something funny in the air and scoffed.

"God. That is the cheapest perfume I've ever..." I said before I suddenly felt drowsy and fell to the ground.

"Well? Don't just leave her there! Grab her!" I heard someone whisper yell and I weakly peeled my eyes open. I saw two men in masks and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I tried to fight them but I felt a cloth on my mouth. I tried to push it off when I felt my eyes begin to droop down. I felt lightheaded and closed my eyes, letting darkness overcome my body.

* * *

I woke up with gasp as I looked around. I felt my arms were tied behind me and I angrily fought to open them. "What the hell is this?" I asked frantically.

"We want to test you." I heard a voice say and I whipped my head to the direction of the voice and I saw a brown haired man with spiked hair.

"What does that mean?" I asked with irritation.

"Your weaknesses. Your strengths. Your powers." He told me and it sent chills down my back. I saw him advance forward and that was when I noticed another male in the room. He advanced towards me with a knife which had a weird powder on it.

"What the hell is that." I asked beginning to grow nervous. He smirked at me as he slowly brought the knife down to my skin and made a long cut from my shoulder to my elbow. I screeched in pain as I desperately thrashed in attempt to break the ropes. The powder fell into my skin and it felt like my whole body was on fire. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks as I screamed in pain.

* * *

_Stefan POV_

Bree had just ran out the door and I stared at the place she had just stood. She had just told us she thought she was a monster. "Told you she was a chatter box." I heard Damon say and I turned around as I gave him an angry look.

"You're kidding me, right? Bree just poured her heart out to us, saying she blamed herself for her mothers death, and basically every death in her town. We haven't even known her for a week. And that's what you have to say?" I asked accusingly as I walked further into the room.

"What am I supposed to say? That I feel bad for the girl? It's not like we haven't had any deaths, Stefan." Damon told me and I scoffed at him as I shook my head.

"Damon, we're over a century old. She's 17. No girl should have to witness and blame herself for that many deaths." I argued as I threw my hands out.

"What about Elena?" Damon asked.

"She's had her fair share of lost, but he doesn't blame herself for every death in the town." I said and Damon opened his mouth to argue but my phone started to ring. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I frowned in confusion when I saw it was Klaus and I reluctantly answered. "What is it Klaus?"

"Is Bree with you?" He asked cutting to the chase and I became more alert at his nervous tone.

"Uh no she just left like ten minutes ago, why?"

"She was supposed to meet me and she hasn't shown up. I called her and went to her apartment but she wasn't there and didn't answer. She was almost murdered the other day and I fear there are more people who want her dead. There are witch hunters out there and if they find out what she is capable of they will kill her. We need to find her. Now." Klaus said seriously and I knew Damon had heard so I turned to him and he was watching with wide eyes.

"Meet us at the clearing. I'll get the others." I told Klaus before hanging up. I texted everyone and they told me they'd be there in a few minutes. "We gotta go."

"Why are you so intent on finding this girl? She probably just got lost in town." Damon said passing it off as nothing.

"It's not nothing, Damon. She's smarter than that." I said grabbing my coat and walking to the door. "If you really think it's nothing, then you don't have to come." I told him before walking out the door. I waited a for a few moments before I heard him sigh as he got up and followed me out the door.

* * *

_Bree POV_

"Why are you doing this!" I shouted in pain as I continued to thrash against the restraints.

"Because you... You my darling, are no ordinary witch. You can feel it. Your dark magic. We want to know how to kill you." The man told me as he advanced towards me. "But first, we want to see what you can do." Two men walked into the room with nervous expressions on their faces. "Now, we want you to control them. Make one kill the other. But don't worry, you aren't killing anyone, you're forcing someone to kill someone else. So, let's begin shall we?"

"No, I'm not doing this." I said shaking my head frantically.

"It's either one dies, or both dies." The other man told me and I felt tears build up in my eyes. I honed in on one of the men and saw his life. Had a wife, two kids, he was a police officer, he reminded me of my father. I looked at the other and the man had abandoned his wife and daughter when she was little, he reminded me of Scott's father. I suddenly felt a surge of rage through me and I made one of the men pick up a knife. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone smirk. I made the man lift the knife in the air. The man who had abandoned his family was pleading to me not to kill him but I ignored him as I made the man raise his knife and rip the mans throat out. I saw the man fall to the ground as he bled out. It took me a moment to realize what I did. Once realization hit me I gasped and let out shaky breath and began to pant.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I muttered as I shook my head and tears ran down my face.

"Impressive." I heard one of my kidnappers mutter in amusement. I whipped my head around and gaped at him in shock.

"Oh my god." I said breathlessly, I couldn't believe I just did that.

"Now, next step. Find your weaknesses." One man said walking over to a table. I didn't have time to react before I heard a big bang and felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I screamed in pain as I slowly looked up as saw one of the men standing there with a gun pointed at me.

"Stop!" I screamed as I thrashed at the ropes. "When I am getting out of here I am going to kill you!" I shouted angrily and he chuckled at me before stabbing me in the shoulder with the knife causing me to once again wail in pain. I got a rushing feeling but this time I was able to breathe. I let out a breath of relief, they were here. I wasn't going to die today. But it didn't matter, I was the cause of another death. The door busted down and a blur ran in.

"Vampires." I heard one mutter and before he could do anything I saw Klaus rush up to him and reach into his chest and ripped out his heart.

"Let this be a warning to your other little hunters. If you hurt that witch, I will come after you." Klaus threatened him before Damon ran up to him and snapped his neck. I still had tears streaming down my face from the pain when I saw Stefan rush into the room with everyone else. He bit his wrist and held it up to me as Caroline and Elena untied me. I was hesitant to drink but I was in so much pain I complied. I slowly began to drink and I felt my wounds healing. I was still sore after as was incredibly weak. I stood up and immediately tumbled over but Stefan caught me before I hit the ground. I was limp in his arms but I was still conscious. "How is she?" Klaus asked with concern lacing his voice.

"She'll be fine, she's still conscious." Stefan answered.

"We need to keep a close on her. There are more out there. It's only a matter of time before they strike." I heard Klaus say just before I felt my head roll to the side and I shut my eyes as I let myself submit to darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a start as I panted to catch my breath. The last thing I remembered was being tortured by the hunters and I quickly looked around to see I was in the Salvatore's house on their couch with a blanket wrapped around me.

"Hey you're awake." I heard Stefan say and I weakly turned my head around and saw him walking up to me. He sat on the couch across from me and I sat up with the blanket still draped around my shoulders. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I looked down as I felt the memories flooding back to me and I felt tears pool into my eyes. "Oh my god. That man. He was dead because of me. I killed him. I controlled someone and forced them to be dead. I remembered being tortured. They told me to either control someone using my powers to kill one of them, or they both die. My best friend's father left when he was little. I hate him so much. When I honed in on their minds, I saw his father in that man and I- I wanted him dead. I remember them not even having to push me to kill him. I used my powers and killed him." I said shaking my head as tears pooled down my cheeks. "My mom was right, I'm a monster. And I don't want your sympathy. I killed someone, Stefan. Don't tell me I'm not a monster cause I won't believe it." I told him looking away as I tugged the blanket closer to me.

"If you don't want me to tell you the truth, then I won't tell you anything. But Bree, your mom was wrong. You were hallucinating and I know it probably sucked having to see your mother say that, but it wasn't her. She wouldn't tell you that. And even if she did it's not true. You're not a monster." Stefan told me as I hastily wiped tears from my cheeks. "But besides that, are you okay?" He asked me and I looked back at him and I turned my head to stare at the ground before shaking my head slightly. I heard him get up and walk over to me. The seat cushion next to me shifted and I felt his arms wrap around me. I fell into his arms and let out choked cries. He leaned his chin on my head. He reminded me of Stiles. Protective, brotherly, nice, caring. "Would you feel better if I told you I had a surprise for you?"

I pulled apart from him and wiped my cheeks. "Depends on the surprise, because the last surprise I got was when I found out my best friend was a werewolf." I told him and he laughed at me before smiling.

* * *

He helped me get in the car and we were off. I didn't know where we were going but I was anxious to get there. We stopped at someone's house and I frowned in confusion not knowing where we were. He walked over to my side of the door and went to help me out but I put my hand up stopping him. I stood up and my knees were a little wobbly but I could walk just fine. We walked up to the front steps and rang the doorbell. Elena opened the door and smiled at me as she turned her body and I saw Caroline and Bonnie standing behind her.

"What's this?" I asked with a smile tugging at my lips.

"We always have a girls night when something like this happens to one of us. Kinda tradition." Caroline told me with a small smile and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"How often does this happen?" I asked in amusement as I tilted my head at her.

"You'd be surprised." Elena answered and I laughed at her as the girls wrapped heir arms around me in a hug. I let out a breathy laugh and smiled. This is what I wanted. Our lives haven't been normal for the longest time, it felt nice to feel normal for a night. Even if it's only for a short time, it's nice to feel normal.

* * *

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It's so hard updating two fanfictions at a time! So I decided the relationships:  
Bree/Klaus: dating  
Bree/Stefan: best friends with brother/sister relationship  
Bree/Caroline: best friends with sister/sister relationship  
Bree/Elena: best friends  
Bree/Bonnie: friends with small rivalry  
Bree/Damon: very good friends with love/hate sorta thing but no dating  
Bree/Matt: best friends  
Bree/Jeremy: friends  
Bree/Rebekah: best friends  
Bree/Kol: best friends (with small benefit at some point)  
Bree/Elijah: friends with brother/sister relationship  
Tell me if I forgot anything! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
